


baby blue sweaters

by doubledeepfried



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Little Space, M/M, a very literal meaning of baby boy ong, baby blue sweaters, cute and hot ong seongwoo, i know not everyone likes/knows little space so be warned!, if little space is not your piece of cake don't read!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledeepfried/pseuds/doubledeepfried
Summary: daniel thought he would need to get used to ong seongwoo's two sides.instead, he adjusted way faster than he thought, falling into habit of doing things for both ongie and ong seongwoo.and all with the help of one baby blue sweater.





	baby blue sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaeson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/gifts).



> warning: little space! if you're uncomfy with that, the smut is in the second half but be warned~ 
> 
> also very very very late birthday gift to alisus uwu

daniel thought he would need to get used to ong seongwoo's two sides.

 

instead, he adjusted way faster than he thought, falling into habit of doing things for both ongie and ong seongwoo.

 

and all with the help of one baby blue sweater.

 

\---

 

daniel got into the habit of swiping a colouring book from the restaurant his team was eating at or a sweet treat from the bakery across the street. he even liked to stop at the toy machines that dispensed balls of toys for 1000 won. seeing seongwoo happily try twist the plastic ball open made daniel's heart melt.

 

that day he managed to get a turquoise ball and a light blue ball, slipping them in his suit pocket before heading up to their shared apartment. once he unlocked the door, daniel heard a rustle of papers and markers tumbling to the floor.

 

“i'm home~?” daniel peeked around, slipping his shoes off and making his way into the living room. chuckling softly, he spotted seongwoo's head bobbing up and down from behind the couch. sneaking up behind the couch, daniel went on his knees, perching his chin on the couch. he grinned watching his baby boy work so hard on his colouring. seongwoo had his favourite baby blue sweater on and white shorts on. sitting cross-legged, seongwoo was surrounded with markers, paper and caps, making daniel reach out and draping himself over the couch. as he started to put the caps back on the now dried markers, daniel clumsily fell over the couch, causing seongwoo to let out a startled yelp.

 

“hwung!”

 

“what are you up to, ongie?” daniel greeted sheepily as he properly sat next to his boyfriend. he straightened himself out, glancing over at seongwoo who started sniffling. eyes widening, daniel cupped seongwoo’s cheeks, making small shushing sounds.

 

“shh shhh hyung is here. it’s okay! it’s just me, ongie.”

 

“d-deongwu d-didnt hear hwung come i-in… d-deongwu s-scared…” seongwoo stuttered as daniel gave him a kiss on the forehead and pulled him into his arms. stroking the back of his head, daniel let seongwoo curl into him, curling his little fists on his chest. after hitting daniel lightly for startling him, seongwoo wrapped his arms around daniel’s waist. daniel rubbed soft circles on seongwoo’s back apologetically until his baby was comforted. then he pulled seongwoo to sit with his back to his chest and helped gather art supplies off the floor. with their attention back to the drawing on the table, daniel held seongwoo softly, his head resting on seongwoo’s shoulder.

 

“so what were you doing baby?”

 

“dwawing for niewwie hywung!” as seongwoo explained his drawing with his cute finger traces, daniel gazed at the little constellation scrunch on his cheek. he thought seongwoo was cutest usually but in little space, ongie was adorable. at first, daniel wasn’t sure about little space and seongwoo was very cautious about bringing up the topic. daniel couldn’t really wrap his head around being a caregiver for when seongwoo’s headspace slipped into a lower age range. he couldn’t think about being called ‘daddy’ either in such a way. however, seongwoo was calm with the idea, not pushing it but he was much more open about it. one day, seongwoo  in his baby blue sweater was playing by himself, letting out soft baby sounds and arranging his stuffed animals so cutely that daniel couldn’t help join in. by the end, daniel blew raspberries on seongwoo’s belly, with seongwoo squealing out ‘hwung hwung!’. from then on, daniel melted whenever seongwoo called him ‘hwung’.

 

“ah! ongie, i have a surprise for you. close your eyes and open your hands.” obediently, seongwoo closed his eyes, his bangs poking at his eyelids, and held out his now sweater paws. chucking to himself, daniel placed the two plastic containers on seongwoo’s hands, watching the other’s eyes flutter open. gasping, seongwoo tapped them together gleefully, immediately letting one drop to his lap and tried to twist open the turquoise one. with his fingertips peeking from his sleeves, seongwoo struggled to open the toy, whining and holding it out to daniel.

 

“don’t whine. you just need to roll up your sleeves,” daniel commented as he rolled the sweater to seongwoo’s elbows. seongwoo thanked him with a kiss on the cheek before unscrewing the toy, exclaiming happily as a small baby seal toy dropped out.

 

“seawwie seawwie!” seongwoo shouted excitedly before unscrewing the other blue ball, getting another seal.

 

“wow! you got matching ones, ongie.” seongwoo held them up to his cheeks with a wide grin.

 

“hwungie seawwie,” seongwoo stated while holding up the seal on his left, “ddeongie seawwie.” taking the right one softly, daniel took a fine tip marker, puting three dots on the seal’s cheek the best he could. seongwoo watched in glee before turning to hug daniel tightly and give daniel a big smooch on the lips. cupping seongwoo’s cheeks again, daniel smiled, rubbing his thumb over the squishy cheeks. he then looked at seongwoo’s bright eyes as his boyfriend squirmed around, pouting that niewwie hwung was staring too long.

 

“we need to cut your bangs soon, huh ongie? they’re poking in your eyes,” daniel commented before holding seongwoo’s bangs in his hands then letting them fall back down. seongwoo nodded before turning back to the table, playing with his new toys. getting up to get dinner ready, daniel took another look at his baby boy. ruffling the adorable baby boy’s hair, daniel couldn’t ask for any other baby boy like ong seongwoo.

 

\---

 

“nielie hyung~ i’m bored~”

 

“go play with your toys, ongie,” daniel told the other while his eyes flickered back and forth between the characters on the screen.

 

“noooooo, i’m not in that space. i just want your attention, niel.” turning his head, daniel watched as seongwoo stood up adjusting his sweater. seongwoo hadn’t been home more than ten minutes from going out with his friends and already wanted his cuddles. typical ong seongwoo. daniel scanned over seongwoo’s outfit, about to make a comment about his boyfriend not changing before they cuddle in bed but he gulped seeing the full attire. seongwoo leaned on the wall, wearing his usual knit blue sweater except with black jeans, fishnets visible at his knees and a thin black choker around his neck. looking up at seongwoo’s face, daniel also noticed the layer of makeup on his skin. he whistled lowly before turning back to his screen, already feeling his sweats get just a bit tighter.

 

“hyung, you dressed up.”

 

“yeah! we took eunwoo out for his first clubbing experience. i had to be the fashionable senior for the night.” daniel nodded, barely hearing seongwoo’s words as the older explained all the happenings of the night. instead, he snuck more glances at seongwoo as he went to the mirror, starting to take off his makeup and get cozy for the night. groaning, daniel watched as seongwoo’s hands hovered down to his pants, unzipping them slowly.

 

“stop.” blinking, seongwoo looked at his boyfriend and daniel turned in his chair. he turned off his game and leaned back, elbow on each armrest. he spread his legs and interlocked his fingers, putting his chin on top. he scanned seongwoo’s body hungrily this time, his tongue peeking out as he staring at the fishnets now visible on seongwoo’s torso. noticing the younger’s gaze, seongwoo smirked, undoing and dropping his pants so his lower half was only covered in the black lines of the fishnets.

 

“like what you see, niel?” seongwoo asked as he walked over, settling himself on daniel’s lap.

 

“i can’t believe you wore black panties underneath. how naughty,” daniel mumbled lowly as his hands ran from seongwoo’s waist to his ass, cupping it roughly in his large hands. biting his lip, seongwoo gripped onto daniel’s shoulders.

 

“if you don’t like them that much, why don’t you take them off?”

 

“oh i like them,” daniel replied quickly as he hoisted seongwoo up, moving to lay the older on his back on the bed, “i really like them.”

 

“but better off?” seongwoo teased as daniel nodded, hovering over before pressing his lips to seongwoo. with one leg in between seongwoo’s legs and his hands roaming under the sweater, daniel kissed his boyfriend passionately, making his lips swollen.

 

“if you kept your makeup on, i could’ve smudged that lipstick,” daniel stated lowly as seongwoo hummed, arching his back to more of daniel’s touch.

 

“how hot those lip stained lips would be around my cock,” daniel continued as he trailed kisses down seongwoo’s neck, leaving tiny red love bites. his hands trailed to the fishnets, hooking his fingers under and letting them snap under his fingertips. breaking away from seongwoo’s neck, daniel watched each little knot snap, ripping the fishnets one by one until he had access to the black panties. pouting, seongwoo sat up on his elbows, making a face at the state of his legwear.

 

“those were expensive you know,” he jabbed while daniel shrugged, spreading seongwoo’s legs and nuzzling his face on the panties. the fishnets were now in half, with parts stuck on seongwoo’s calves and the other half bunching up on his waist. daniel pulled down seongwoo’s panties by the hem, all the way down his legs and off. turning his head quickly, he tossed them with his teeth to the floor, licking his lips at seongwoo’s bare parts.

 

“you look like a hungry pup, niel. come get your treat.” with just those words, daniel acted quickly, kissing his way back up seongwoo’s thighs to his balls, pecking every inch of skin he could. eventually, he got his way to engulfing seongwoo’s hardening length, listening to seongwoo’s pleasured moans as he bobbed his head. daniel moved at a steady pace, sneaking glances to seongwoo’s expressions.

 

“i want to suck down here too,” daniel remarked as he brushed seongwoo’s rim with his fingertips and pulled away from the hard length.

 

“ugh, please niel.” with no hesitation, daniel hoisted seongwoo’s legs over his shoulder, taking long licks and sucking at the pink hole. seongwoo gripped the bed with one hand and daniel’s hair with the other, getting lost in how good it felt. however, what felt much better was daniel’s cock filling him up.

 

“niel, get off. i want to lube up your dick,” seongwoo ordered hastily as daniel was getting carried away down there. obeying, daniel sat back as seongwoo grabbed lube but first dived down to catch daniel’s long length in between his lips. gazing up at daniel, seongwoo worked fast, covering any skin he couldn’t with his fist as he bobbed his head. groaning, daniel threw his head back, hand curling in seongwoo’s black locks, pushing his head down for more. when seongwoo pinched daniel’s thigh lightly, daniel mumbled an apology before releasing his hold, letting seongwoo move back. the older rolled a condom and poured some lube, lathering it up with his hand before getting on his back again.

 

“do you want me to prep you?” daniel asked worriedly as seongwoo shook his head, holding his legs under his knees.

 

“you don’t think i already did that? just fuck me already, niel.” without further adieu, daniel positioned himself, holding seongwoo’s legs as he pushed in. the two let out a low and loud groan in unison. seongwoo pulled daniel down for kisses as he adjusted before letting daniel move. daniel went fast, relishing in the pleasure from the tight squeeze seongwoo had on his cock. he just couldn’t get enough of seongwoo. just the thought of fucking such a beautiful handsome man, daniel got more and more excited, his thrusts getting messy and quick. sensing daniel’s excitement, seongwoo clung to daniel’s back, his fingernails scraping on daniel’s white t shirt.

 

“fuck, i love you so much ong seongwoo. you’re so hot and beautiful and perfect,” daniel spilled out as he held seongwoo as close as possible.

 

“mmm i love you too, niel. you feel so so good,” seongwoo moaned back as he pressed his lips back to daniel’s for the nth time to swallow his loud noises.

 

“cum with me, seongwoo hyung,” daniel groaned as he held seongwoo’s cock, stroking fast and trying his best to match his thrusts.

 

“yes y-yes i’m so close- fuck!” seongwoo released all over daniel’s hand, white strings on his stomach and daniel’s knuckles. the younger didn’t take much longer, spilling his load into the condom. breathing heavily, daniel pulled out, tying the condom and disposing of it before lunging forward to lay next to seongwoo. taking a tissue, daniel was about to clean his hand before seongwoo took it, liking all the dirtiness away.

 

“hyung you really drive me crazy,” daniel groaned as seongwoo pulled away with a pop then interlocked their fingers. pressing their foreheads together, they shared a loving glance before exchanging pecks and giggles. as daniel gazed more and more in seongwoo’s alluring brown eyes, he couldn’t help but think of what a great boyfriend he had.

 

“you know i love you right?”

 

“yes yes, you said that while you were fucking me.”

 

“i know but i really do.”

 

“and i do too, niel. i love you so much,” seongwoo replied, shuffling even closer,if that was possible, to daniel. grinning widely, daniel nuzzled his nose into seongwoo’s hair, the two starting to doze off in each other’s embrace.

 

\---

 

dealing with seongwoo’s two sides was still peculiar to daniel, with seongwoo flip flopping between moods on a daily.

 

but he couldn’t get enough of both.

 

kang daniel just couldn’t get enough of  all of ong seongwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one night but my mind has been thinking about it for so so long. im rusty at writing smut and such so hope it isn't too short and all... anyways hope you enjoy! and im glad i finished this birthday gift before 2019 ended XD also my forever disclaimer is that i don't really edit my fics so if there are any grammar mistakes i'm sorry in advance!
> 
> again happy belated (like really belated) bday to alisus~


End file.
